


Out of the Blue

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I have somehow forgotten to use, Interfering TARDIS, Meddling TARDIS, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, is it?, or is Alternate Universe sufficient?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS has her own ways to make things right.





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day eighteen.**

* * *

 

**Out of the Blue**

 

The Doctor sent Rose a panicked look. They have been planning this day for ages. The TARDIS has been fully decorated for Christmas almost since the end of November. 

Both the Doctor and Rose have been secretly excited about their first Christmas alone together ever since Jackie has told them she was not going to spend the celebratory time with them, instead, she was leaving to leave for a much-deserved holiday with her friends.

That has been it. Their chance to finally get some quiet time together, even with the carollers or occasional other celebratory noises outside…

* * *

 

It has all begun when the Doctor has noticed some strange behaviour coming from the TARDIS. All of a sudden, she did not want to cooperate, the majority of electrical devices on board supposed to enhance the Christmas spirit either malfunctioning or not working altogether.

_ What is wrong?  _ The Doctor was immediately worried. They, the TARDIS, the alien himself and Rose have been equally eager to make the Christmas atmosphere surround them.

Before Jackie has shared her plans with them, Rose and the Time Lord were perfectly content with spending the special time with Rose’s mum, even if it meant some uninvited tension was going to be there, however light it has become in recent years.

This year was supposed to be incredible. This Christmas was supposed to be exceptional!

Yet here they were, their careful planning broken to pieces because of something the old girl has decided to do!

The TARDIS nudged him.

_ What? _

She nudged him again, drawing a picture of the woman he loved in his mind.

_ Rose. Rassilon. Where is she?! _

The Doctor panicked. Used to spending about ninety-five of his time with his companion, no less than that now when Rose has, with the help of the old girl and, without any doubt, with her memories of the Bad Wolf returned to her by no other but the Time Lord himself, become a Time Lady, he was always ready to go looking for her.

For some reason unknown to the Doctor, the old girl did nothing to help him. Likely because of some error in her systems.

_ Rose? Where are you? Is everything all right? _

Her immediate response sounded both cryptic and terrifying.

_ The old girl has apparently decided to lock me up in my room. If you don’t come to save me soon, I might get claustrophobic,  _ Rose’s voice sounded almost fearful.

_ Yes?  _ The Doctor gulped. Why has the TARDIS chosen this particular day for her shenanigans?

Strangely, the door to Rose’s room has opened the moment he was about to use his sonic screwdriver. 

“Oh, my God. Doctor! I thought she was going to keep me here in my old room forever,” the Time Lady’s relieved voice has explained to the Doctor she has had nothing to do with it.

“I’m here, Rose. I think we should-”

The following moment, the TARDIS has locked them both inside, with no working electrical devices anywhere nearby. Luckily, finding what to do when locked inside a room has never been a problem for them.

 


End file.
